The present invention relates to a flying saucer projecting and catching device for projecting a flying saucer into the air and then catching it up.
Aerial toys of the flying saucer type have become quite popular. These aerial toys are used in throwing games. Since these aerial toys are thrown into the air by hand, children rapidly tire of the throwing game.